The Prince and The Pauper
by Fura-Ai
Summary: Di sebuah kerajaan, ada seorang pangeran dan seorang pesulap jalanan yang berwajah mirip. Saat Pangeran Shinichi mengecil karena sebuah ramuan, Kaito menyamar menjadi pangeran di istana. Akankah Pangeran Shinichi kembali ke tubuhnya semula? -Parodi-
1. Pertemuan

_Halo, halo semuanya… Kini Fura-Ai(alias Pii(account FFN buat fic Bahasa Inggris aku)) membawa sebuah fic aneh nan gaje. Yaitu parodi the Prince and the Pauper dengan twist! (Jika ada yang bingung dengan judulnya dan berkata harusnya kan 'the Princess and the Pauper'?, judul asli kisah ini sebenarnya memang adalah pangeran bukan putri. Karena di Barbie, mereka memang mengtwist cerita asli itu menjadi putri. Judul cerita aslinya adalah the Prince and the Pauper.)_

_Jika nanti ada yang bingung dengan ceritanya kenapa berbeda dengan yang kalian pernah tahu, seperti yang saya bilang sebelumnya, saya telah membuat twist di cerita ini. Parodi yang diambil dari the Prince and the Pauper hanyalah bagian pangeran dan pengemis yang berwajah sama, dan cerita jaman kerajaannya. Intinya, anda sedang membaca cerita the Prince and the Pauper versi DC/MK versi(versinya dua kali lol) Fura-Ai alias Pii 8)_

_Semoga kalian menikmati cerita gaje buatan saya ini! Tolong di review juga ya =w=''_

_**Disclaimer :**__ Lihat saja nama sitenya aja fanfiction dot net… ya sudah pasti ini adalah fanfiction. Pengarang aslinya kalau gak pada tahu silakan digoogle sendiri._

_**Warning : **__Gaje, aneh, dll._

**The Prince and the Pauper**

Di sebuah kerajaan bernama kerajaan Kudo, lahirlah seorang pangeran. Waktu itu tanggal 4 Mei, sang raja dan ratu sangat senang. Mereka menamainya Shinichi. Pangeran Shinichi sangatlah tampan. Ia memiliki rambut hitam seperti ayahnya dan mata biru yang indah. Mereka sangat menyayangi sang pangeran.

Sebulan lebih setelah kelahiran sang pangeran, pada tanggal 21 Juni di desa lahirlah seorang anak dari keluarga yang bisa dibilang kurang mampu. Nama keluarga itu adalah Kuroba. Orangtuanya tidak bekerja, tetapi ayahnya kadang menampilkan sulap di jalanan untuk mendapatkan uang(dengan kata lain: mengemis, tapi secara menghibur). Entah karena apa, wajah anak tersebut mirip dengan Pangeran Shinichi. Rambutnya juga hitam dan matanya juga biru. Pasangan itu menamai putra mereka Kaito. Mereka pun menyayangi anaknya, walaupun keadaan rumah tangga mereka sulit.

Waktu pun berlalu, Pangeran Shinichi tumbuh di istana dan belajar banyak hal. Ia sangat pandai. Tampaknya, Shinichi sangat tertarik dengan belajar dan membaca. Ia sering membaca buku dari perpustakaan, terutama yang berhubungan dengan misteri. Keahlian sang pangeran pun tak kalah bagus. Ia dapat bermain biola dengan baik(walaupun jika ia disuruh menyanyi ia tak bisa, pada akhirnya ia pun dimarahi oleh gurunya itu). Pangeran Shinichi juga sangat tangkas dan cekatan dalam berbagai hal. Seperti halnya memanah dan menaiki kuda.

Sementara, Kaito dilatih ayahnya tentang sulap dan Kaito pun menguasainya. Kaito sangat cekatan dan ia sangat terlatih dengan kecepatan. Namun, sayangnya pada saat Kaito baru berumur 9 tahun, ayahnya dibunuh oleh orang-orang misterius. Sayangnya, tak ada yang menangani kasus ini lebih dalam karena yang terbunuh hanyalah seorang 'pengemis'. Semenjak saat itu, keadaan ekonomi keluarga mereka pun semakin menurun. Sejak saat itu, Kaito pun menampilkan sulap jalanan untuk mencari uang menggantikan ayahnya.

Kehidupan sang pangeran dan si pengemis sangat berbeda, namun takdirlah yang mempertemukan mereka.

.

.

.

"Yang mulia," Aoko memanggil Shinichi yang tengah sibuk memanah target. "Raja dan ratu berpesan, sebentar lagi, kamu akan dijodohkan dengan putri dari kerajaan Mouri," Shinichi tetap diam dan memanah targetnya. Setelah panahnya berhasil mengenai targetnya(dengan satu kali aiman tentunya) ia berputar ke arah pembantu istananya, Nakamori Aoko.

"Pernikahan itu? Secepat itukah?" Shinichi menaikan satu alis matanya.

"Yang mulia 'kan sudah 17 tahun, sudah waktunya bagi yang mulia untuk menikah, lalu yang mulia meneruskan kerajaan ini menggantikan Raja Yusaku," Aoko melanjutkan.

"Sang putri akan bertemu dengan anda beberapa hari lagi," Aoko berkata kepada Shinichi yang tengah membereskan perlengkapan memanahnya dan berjalan ke arah kudanya. "Yang mulia mau ke mana?"

"Jalan-jalan sebentar," balasnya sambil menaiki kudanya. "Dan tolong sampaikan pada ibu bahwa aku akan kembali nanti sore," dengan itu, Shinichi melaju kudanya dan pergi ke desa. Ia memakai tudung untuk menutupi wajahnya agar orang-orang di desa tidak mengenalinya dan ia dapat dengan mudah berkeliling.

Sesampainya di desa, perhatian Shinichi tertarik pada kumpulan orang-orang. Mereka berkerumun di suatu sudut, tampaknya sedang menonton sesuatu. Shinichi yang penasaran pun turun dari kudanya dan mengikat tali kekangnya di sebuah kayu. Lalu ia berjalan ke arah orang-orang itu dan bertanya kepada salah satu dari mereka.

"Ada apa di sini? Kenapa ramai sekali?"

Orang yang ditanya itu menjawab, "Atraksi sulap jalanan, anak yang memainkannya hebat. Ia masih muda, sekitar 16-17 tahun."

Penasaran, Shinichi pun melangkah maju. Setelah ia melihat yang ada di depannya, ia pun menganga. Dilihatnya seorang anak muda berusia sekitar 16-17 tahun seperti yang dikatakan orang itu. Ia berambut hitam dan bermata biru. Pakaiannya tak begitu bagus dan memiliki beberapa tambalan. Ia memakai topi panjang berwarna putih yang juga memiliki banyak tambalan. Atraksi sulapnya memang bagus, seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang. Ia sedang mengeluarkan benda-benda dari balik topinya.

Namun, bukan sulap tersebut yang membuat Shinichi terkejut. Memang, sulapnya itu bagus, namun Shinichi lebih tertarik pada hal lain yang dimiliki pemuda itu.

Wajah pemuda itu.

Wajah anak itu mirip sekali dengan wajahnya. Shinichi terdiam di tempatnya, ia menonton bersama dengan warga lain. Mereka menyaksikan anak itu tengah mengeluarkan mawar-mawar yang entah berasal dari mana. Ia juga menarik beberapa penonton untuk maju. Tak lama kemudian, atraksinya pun berakhir. Pemuda itu memberi hormat kepada para penontonnya dan menjulurkan topi yang ia pakai barusan untuk menerima beberapa uang kecil dari mereka. Para penonton bertepuk tangan dan memberinya uang. Shinichi juga memberinya beberapa keping sementara perhatiannya tetap terarah pada anak itu. Setelah memberi hormat terakhir, pesulap itu pun mohon diri dan pergi dari kerumunan orang itu dengan membawa topinya.

Anak itu berjalan menuju gang, menghitung uang penghasilannya dari atraksi jalanannya barusan. Shinichi mengikuti anak itu, lalu menyapanya. "Hei," Anak itu pun menoleh. Shinichi melanjutkan perkataannya,"Sulapmu barusan bagus, aku terkesan,"

Pemuda itu memasukan uangnya ke dalam kantongnya dan tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih, aku diajari ayahku sebelum ia pergi, semenjak saat itu aku terus melakukan ini untuk memenuhi kebutuhan,"

Shinichi bertanya keheranan, "Memangnya ayahmu pergi ke mana?"

"Dia sudah pergi 8 tahun yang lalu," anak itu menjawab. Ia berhenti sebelum melanjutkan, "...ke alam sana," katanya sambil menghadap ke langit.

"Jadi ayahmu…?" Shinichi terhenti. "Oh, maaf,"

"Tidak apa, kamu hanya bertanya," pemuda itu menjawab lagi, "Lalu, ada perlu apa kamu tadi memanggilku?" ia bertanya kembali.

"Oh, soal itu, wajahmu-" sebelum Shinichi melanjutkan berkataannya, anak itu memotongnya.

"Wajahku?" Ia bertanya sambil meraba wajahnya. "Ada apa dengan wajahku? Apakah ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Shinichi memegang tudungnya dan membukanya, menampilkan wajahnya itu kepada pemuda itu. "Bu, bukan begitu, wajahmu itu… mirip sekali denganku," Setelah melihat wajah Shinichi, pemuda itu pun terkejut. Ia memperhatikan wajah Shinichi dengan seksama.

"Wow,…" anak itu menjawab. "Mirip sekali, mungkinkah kamu kembaranku?" ia tersenyum lebar.

"Hei, hei,…" Shinichi hanya tertawa kecil.

"Tapi,… kamu tampan sekali," pemuda itu berkata setelah memperhatikan wajah Shinichi lagi. "Itu artinya aku sama tampannya denganmu. Wow, aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa aku ini tampan!" katanya memuji diri sendiri dengan senang.

Kali ini Shinichi sedikit terjungkal.

"Kulitmu mulus,… wajahmu bersih,… dan pakaianmu,… pakaianmu bagus. Seperti pangeran saja," pemuda itu berkata lagi setelah memperhatikan penampilan Shinichi. Ia menatap mata Shinichi untuk beberapa saat sebelum menyadari sesuatu. "Oh, jangan-jangan-!" Pemuda itu segera berlutut di hadapan Shinichi, lalu berkata, "Maaf atas kelancangan hamba, yang mulia,"

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa," Shinichi berkata sambil meletakkan tangannya di atas bahu pemuda itu. Ia menyuruh pemuda itu untuk berdiri. Lalu Shinichi berkata lagi, "Aku melihatmu sebagai teman,"

Mata pemuda itu menunjukan gemerlap dan ia tersenyum, "Su-sungguh? Ini sebuah kehormatan. Terima kasih, yang mulia,"

Shinichi menjawab, "Kamu bisa panggil aku Shinichi saja. Aku cukup menyukai sulapmu, mungkin kami bisa memberikan kamu pekerjaan di istana sebagai pesulap kerajaan nanti,"

"Benarkah?" Anak itu menggenggam tangan Shinichi. "Terima kasih, terima kasih banyak, pangeran!"

"Oh, ya. Di mana aku bisa menghubungi kamu nanti? Oh, ya, aku lupa menanyakan namamu," Shinichi mengeluarkan buku catatan dan pena. Pemuda itu menghormat lagi dan menjawab, "Jalan XX no. XX, namaku Kaito Kuroba. Pesulap luar biasa," katanya sambil memunculkan sebuah mawar waktu memperkenalkan namanya.

Kaito memberikan mawar itu kepada Shinicihi yang menerima dan menyimpan mawar itu di sela buku catatannya. Shinichi melihat ke arah langit yang terlihat mulai gelap. "Sepertinya aku harus pulang ke istana sekarang," Shinichi menatap Kaito sebelum berpaling pergi. "Senang berjumpa denganmu, Kaito."

"Ya, senang bertemu denganmu juga, Pangeran. Terima kasih banyak. Aku tunggu panggilan ke istananya, ya!" Kaito tersenyum dan melambai kepada Shinichi yang bergegas menaiki kudanya. Shinichi tersenyum kembali dan mengendarai kudanya ke arah istana. Sementara Kaito tetap menatap kepergian pangeran yang pergi ke istana. Hatinya masih berdebar karena ia telah berbicara dengan sang pangeran. Bayangkan, pangeran! Dan ia menganggapnya sebagai teman!

Dengan tersenyum sendiri, Kaito memutar-mutar topinya di tangannya sambil berjalan pulang.

.

.

.

Shinichi berkuda kembali ke istana, namun ia merasa ada yang aneh. Tampaknya, ada yang mengikutinya selama ia pulang ke istana. Shinichi menghentikan kudanya dan melihat sekitarnya, namun ia tak melihat siapa-siapa. Ia menemukan semak-semak tak jauh dari situ. Karena penasaran, Shinichi turun dan mengusap kudanya. Setelah kudanya diam di tempat, Shinichi melangkah menuju semak-semak di dekat situ.

Dicarinya sumber dari perasaan anehnya itu, namun ia tak menemukan siapa-siapa. Shinichi berpikir kalau itu hanya perasaannya saja. Maka ia berputar untuk kembali menunggangi kudanya ke istana. Namun, waktu ia mau berbalik, tiba-tiba ada yang memukul kepalanya. Cukup keras, hingga kepalanya berdarah dan ia hampir kehilangan kesadaran.

Shinichi berusaha membuka matanya, ia melihat dua orang berpakaian serba hitam yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kita dapatkan sang pangeran," ujar salah satunya.

"Ka, Kakak,… setelah ini mau kita apakan?" yang lainnya bertanya.

"Sesuai dengan rencana, kita bunuh dia sekarang dan kita cari cara untuk menguasai kerajaan ini,"

Shinichi terkejut mendengarnya. Kedua orang itu ingin membunuhnya, dan ingin menguasai kerajaan Kudo? Ini tak bisa dibiarkan! Namun, Shinichi tak dapat bergerak, ia hanya dapat bertahan untuk tetap terjaga.

"Kita pakai ramuan ini, agar tidak ada yang tahu di mana jasadnya," ujar orang berpakaian hitam itu sambil menunjukan sebuah botol berisi cairan. "Semua orang akan menyangka ia menghilang. Tak akan diketahui siapa yang membunuhnya,"

Orang itu tiba-tiba mengangkat muka Shinichi dan memaksanya meneguk dengan cairan itu. Shinichi yang sudah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa hanya dapat menelan ramuan aneh itu. Setelah itu, orang itu menjatuhkan Shinichi lagi dan berlari pergi bersama temannya.

_Panas._

Itulah yang dirasakan Shinichi saat itu.

_Panas…_

Keadaan tubuhnya terasa panas.

_Panas…!_

Kali ini terasa lebih panas.

_Tulangnya,… terasa seperti meleleh,_

Asap keluar dari tubuh Shinichi, tubuhnya benar-benar meleleh! Ia merasa terbakar. Pengelihatannya juga semakin kabur.

_Apa aku akan mati?_

Shinichi berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang ia alami akibat ramuan itu. Ia tetap berusaha untuk terjaga. Ia belum mau mati. Matanya mulai mengatup, namun ia tetap berjuang untuk membukanya. Hitam mencoba menguasai pandangannya, namun ia tetap mencoba untuk menghilangkan warna itu.

_Apa aku akan mati dalam keadaan seperti ini?..._

…Dan setelah itu semuanya menghitam.

**TBC**

_._

_._

_._

_Horeeee! Chapter satu jadi juga! Lalalalala~ *hepi*_

_Setelah ini, Shinichi akan mengecil :3 dan cerita akan berlanjut~_

_Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Dundundunn… Tolong di review ya~~~ Review adalah sumber inspirasi penulis._

_Ngomong-ngomong, ini cast dari parodi aneh nan gaje ini._

_**Cast :**_

_Saya – Penulis fanfiction gaje ini (ngapain dimasukin lolwat)_

_Shinichi Kudo – Pangeran_

_Kaito Kuroba – Pengemis (judulnya aja 'Pangeran dan Pengemis' =w='')_

_Ran Mouri – Putri_

_Aoko Nakamori – Pembantu_

_Yusaku Kudo – Raja_

_Yukiko Kudo – Ratu_

_Kogoro Mouri – Raja_

_Eri Kisaki – Ratu_

_Organisasi Hitam – orang-orang pake baju hitam misterius (sama aja jadi organisasi hitam lol)_

_Conan Edogawa – Pangeran yang menjadi kecil… (=w=''…)_

_Ai Haibara – Penemu formula obat yang membuat pangeran mengecil (…perannya tidak berubah)_

_Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko – anak-anak di desa… (hahaha…)_

_Profesor Agasa – Kakek yang jadi teman main anak-anak… hahaha… (lolwat)_

_Heiji Hattori – Orang (ya iyalah lol)_

_Kazuha – Manusia (…)_

_Chikage Kuroba – Ibu Kaito (…tetap aja peranannya sama.)_

_Toichi – Mati. (._.)_

_Sisanya? – Go figures…_


	2. Mengecil

_Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca dan mereview cerita ini… Maaf untuk beberapa kesalahan di dalam penulisan koma. Mungkin aku akan mulai memperbaiki mulai dari chapter 3 karena chapter 2nya sudah terlanjur ditulis dan aku malas merubahnya lagi *plak*_

_Oh ya, di sini Conan tidak memakai kacamata karena dia memang tidak memerlukan penyamaran apapun._

_Oke, sekarang kita lanjutkan(SBY) ke chapter 2~_

**Chapter 2**

Shinichi mendengar suara tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Hei, ada anak di sini,"

"Apa? Di mana? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Kepalanya terluka. Sepertinya diserang hewan liar,"

"Apa dia masih hidup?"

"Entahlah, ayo kita coba bangunkan,"

"Hei, nak," orang itu menggoyangkan tubuh anak kecil itu. "Nak, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Shinichi mencoba untuk membuka matanya. Pandangannya buram. Ia memejamkan dan membuka matanya berkali-kali untuk memperbaiki pengelihatannya. Kini dilihatnya dengan jelas dua pemuda biasa di hadapannya.

"Nak, kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Shinichi memperhatikan orang itu. Badan kedua orang itu tampak cukup besar. Ia membantu Shinichi duduk. Kepalanya terasa sakit lagi, ia pun mengusap kepalanya yang terluka itu. "Aduuh…" seketika Shinichi menyadari pakaian yang ia pakai tampak longgar. Shinichi kebingungan dan menatap pakaiannya itu. Kapan ia mengganti pakaiannya?

"Siapa orang tuamu?" Tanya orang itu lagi. Shinichi bergumam dalam hati, ia 'kan sudah tidak memakai penyamarannya, kenapa mereka masih tidak mengenalinya? Mungkin saja mereka memang jarang melihat anggota kerajaan.

"Eh, sebenarnya aku ini Pangeran Shinichi. Terima kasih banyak sudah menolongku," Shinichi memberi tahu mereka. Tapi kedua orang itu hanya menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Hei, nak,… Pangeran Shinichi itu sudah berusia 17 tahun. Ia anggota kerajaan. Kamu masih sekitar 6-7 tahun. Kalau mau bermain, jangan di tempat seperti ini… banyak hewan liar. Kamu juga jadi terluka begini 'kan? Selain itu kenapa kamu pakai baju longgar begini?" Shinichi menatap orang itu dengan bingung. Kenapa ia tidak mempercayainya? Dan siapa anak berusia 6-7 tahun itu?

"Tidak perlu takut, nak," tiba-tiba orang itu mengangkat Shinichi. "Paman akan menjagamu sampai orang tuamu datang!"

Secara refleks, Shinichi berteriak. Kenapa orang itu dapat mengangkatnya dengan mudah? Kenapa badan mereka besar sekali? Shinichi memberontak dan melompat turun dari gendongan orang itu. "Mereka tidak akan datang! Sebaiknya aku pulang!"

"Kamu mau paman mengantarmu pulang?"

"Ti-tidak perlu! Aku 'kan sudah besar. Di mana kudaku?" Shinichi bertanya kebingungan. Kenapa orang itu tetap saja menganggapnya seperti anak kecil?

"Kuda? Kamu naik kuda? Bukannya kamu terlalu kecil untuk itu?"

"Aku sudah umur 17 tahun!"

Kedua orang itu tertawa. Shinichi hanya memutar bola matanya. Sebentar lagi hujan, selain itu raja dan ratu pasti khawatir kalau ia tak kembali juga. Shinichi kemudian teringat dengan kedua orang yang berusaha membunuhnya barusan. Ia harus segera melaporkan hal ini kepada orang tuanya! Jika tidak, semua bisa terlambat! Shinichi merasa lega karena racun yang orang tadi berikan tidak berhasil membunuhnya. Karena itu, ia harus membeberkan tindakan mereka.

Shinichi mengacuhkan tawa kedua orang yang menertawakan tingkahnya. Ia bergegas mencari kudanya di tempat ia memarkir sebelum ia bertemu orang-orang misterius itu. Namun ia tak menemukan kudanya. Shinichi memperhatikan jalan. Ia mencoba memakai ilmu yang ia pelajari dari buku-buku di istana. Ada bekas tapal kuda dari kuda miliknya dan jejak sepatu 2 orang. Bekas tapal kuda dari kuda miliknya itu agak berantakan, lalu mengarah menuju istana. Tampaknya kuda itu sudah berlari pulang ke istana setelah perkelahian singkat antara kudanya dan orang itu. Shinichi dapat menyimpulkan bahwa kudanya berlari pulang setelah itu. Kuda dari istananya memang cukup terlatih.

Shinichi memutar pandangannya ke kedua orang yang barusan menertawakannya. "Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah menolongku. Mungkin aku akan memberikan bayaran untuk kalian di istana,"

Kedua orang itu tertawa lagi. "Jangan bercanda, dik! Tidak perlu, tidak apa-apa, Kami senang kamu baik-baik saja. Apa kamu tidak mau lukamu diobati dulu?"

Shinichi menggeleng. "Tidak, sepertinya lebih baik lukaku ini diobati di istana. Selain itu, kayaknya raja dan ratu akan mengkhawatirkanku," Shinichi menggulung pakaiannya, lalu berlari pulang ke arah istananya meninggalkan kedua orang yang bingung menatapnya.

Dan benar saja, setelah itu hujan pun turun. Cukup deras sehingga Shinichi agak kesusahan karena banyak genangan air. Tapi, untungnya istana sudah dekat. Sesampainya di depan gerbang, Shinichi berteriak kepada penjaga untuk membukakan gerbang.

"Hei! Buka gerbangnya!"

Tapi penjaga istana menatap Shinichi dengan bingung. "Hei, nak. Ini istana. Kamu tidak boleh sembarangan masuk,"

Shinichi menaikan alis matanya. "Aku ini Pangeran Shinichi!"

"Nak, jangan bemain di tempat ini! Ini sudah malam, pergi sana!"

"Tapi aku benar-benar… kalau kamu mengusirku, akan kubuat kau dipecat!"

Penjaga itu tertawa. "Yang bisa memecatku hanyalah raja, ratu, dan pangeran Kudo! Pangeran tidak bertubuh sekecil kamu, pergi sana!" penjaga itu mengusirnya lagi.

"Akan kumasukan kamu ke dalam penjara untuk mengejekku," Shinichi berkata sambil menunjuk penjaga itu. Penjaga yang kehilangan kesabaran itu pun keluar dari pos jaganya. Mata Shinichi terbuka lebar begitu melihat ukuran tubuh si penjaga yang tampak lebih besar dari saat terakhir kali ia bertemu dengannya. Awalnya, Shinichi mengira penjaga itu akan membukakan gerbang untuknya, tapi…

"Pergi dari sini, anak kecil!" Penjaga itu menendang Shinichi ke kubangan air. Untuk pertama kalinya, Pangeran Shinichi merasa harga dirinya diinjak-injak oleh orang lain. Awalnya, Shinichi ingin berbalik marah kepada si penjaga, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika ia melihat pantulan wajahnya di genangan air. Ia terkejut.

Yang dilihatnya bukanlah sosok Pangeran Shinichi yang berusia 17 tahun, melainkan tubuh seorang anak kecil yang memakai pakaian kebesaran dengan usia 6 atau 7 tahun. Yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah dirinya sendiri 10 tahun yang lalu. Shinichi segera menarik kesimpulan bahwa yang mengakibatkan semua ini adalah racun yang diminumkan orang-orang itu. Kalau seperti ini, percuma saja bicara dengan si penjaga. Pasti ia menyangka apa yang dikatakannya saat ini tak lain adalah lelucon yang dibuat-buat oleh anak kecil.

"Dasar anak sialan," Penjaga itu pun berpaling dan meninggalkan Shinichi yang meratapi nasibnya di bawah hujan. Perlahan, Shinichi melangkah menjauh dari istana menuju desa. Apa yang harus dilakukan oleh anak kecil seperti ini demi mempertahankan hidupnya…? Tidak ada yang percaya bahwa ia adalah pangeran…

_Anak kecil…? Huh, memalukan…_

.

.

.

Hujan sudah mulai reda saat Shinichi sampai di desa. Shinichi terus berjalan. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat saat itu. Ia terus berjalan, melewati rumah-rumah. Perutnya mulai merasa lapar. Sialnya lagi, uangnya tidak ada. Tampaknya orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam itu mengambil uangnya dulu sebelum pergi. Shinichi pun mencoba untuk mendapatkan makanan, ia mengetuk pintu warung-warung makan untuk meminta makanan. Apapun jadi asalkan bisa membuat kenyang.

Namun, tidak ada yang mau meladeni anak kecil seperti dia. Shinichi terus berjalan. Di sebelahnya, ia melihat tempat sampah. Telinga Shinichi mendengar suara dari tempat sampah. Karena penasaran, ia pun melangkah ke sana. Suara apa itu? Siapa yang berada di tempat sampah pada saat malam-malam seperti ini?

Shinichi menengok. Dilihatnya pemuda yang dijumpainya tadi siang; Kaito. Ia sedang mencari sesuatu di tempat sampah. Shinichi penasaran, apa yang ia lakukan malam-malam begini di tempat seperti itu? Tak lama Kaito tersenyum dan mengangkat sesuatu keluar dari tempat sampah itu.

"Benda ini cukup bagus untuk pertunjukan berikutnya," ia berkata pada diri sendiri. Shinichi mendekati pemuda itu untuk memastikan. "Kaito?" tanyanya. Kaito pun berputar menatapnya; menatap sosok seorang anak kecil. Kaito mendekati Shinichi lalu mengusap kepalanya.

"Oh, hai adik kecil. Ngapain malam-malam keluar? O, ya, dari mana kamu tahu namaku?"

"Kaito, ini aku! Shinichi! Pangeran Shinichi!" Shinichi berusaha meyakinkan Kaito. Dari tadi tidak ada yang percaya perkataannya. Tapi mungkin Kaito dapat mempercayainya, karena Shinichi menganggap ia adalah temannya setelah mereka bertemu. Mata Kaito terbuka lebar, ia mengangkat alisnya kebingungan. "Pa-Pangeran?"

Shinichi mengangguk.

"Yang benar saja. Pangeran Shinichi itu tidak sekecil kamu,"

Benar saja, dia juga tidak mempercayainya sama seperti orang lain yang ia jumpai. Shinichi terdiam, ia mencari cara agar Kaito dapat mempercayainya. Selagi Shinichi berpikir, perutnya berbunyi. Terang saja, ia memang kelaparan. Kaito mengeluarkan roti. Ia membelahnya lalu memberikan sebelahnya pada Shinichi.

"Hei, kamu lapar? Makanlah,"

"Terima kasih," Shinichi menerima roti pemberian Kaito dan memakannya. Kaito juga memakan roti miliknya. Keduanya duduk bersama di bawah sinar rembulan. Tiba-tiba Shinichi terpikir sesuatu untuk membuktikan bahwa ia memang benar-benar pangeran yang Kaito jumpai tadi siang.

"Tadi siang aku menonton sulapmu,"

"Terima kasih, Apa kau suka? Aku akan mengadakan "

Shinichi berpikir lagi, itu tidak dapat membuktikan apa-apa. "Aku menyukai sulapmu. Aku bilang padamu kalau aku mungkin bisa mempekerjakanmu di istana. Lalu aku menanyakan alamatmu," Shinichi mencari-cari buku catatannya. Untung saja buku catatan itu masih berada di kantongnya. Rupanya orang-orang itu tidak mengambil bukunya. "Aku mencatat alamatmu," Shinichi menunjukan kertas itu kepada Kaito yang menatapnya dengan bingung. Seperti berusaha untuk percaya atau tidak percaya terhadapnya.

"Wajah kita berdua mirip," Shinichi melanjutkan lagi. Ia terus berharap agar Kaito mempercayainya. Kaito menatap Shinichi sebelum menatap secarik kertas itu lagi. Lalu ia menatap Shinichi lagi, lalu ke kertas itu lagi. Memang, karena Kaito melihat Pangeran Shinichi menulis di hadapannya tadi siang. Dan belum ada orang lain yang pernah menanyakan alamatnya selain Shinichi. Kaito meneliti kertas tersebut. Didapatinya stempel kerajaan di pojok kertas tersebut. Kaito terkejut, akhirnya ia mulai mempercayai Shinichi. "Pa-pangeran?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk Shinichi. Shinichi mengangguk.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kaito bertanya-tanya.

"Sewaktu aku pulang, aku bertemu orang-orang berpakaian hitam," Shinichi bercerita. "Mereka mencoba membunuhku dengan racun. Mereka bilang mereka akan mencoba mengambil alih kerajaan. Mereka meninggalkan aku setelah itu. Awalnya, kukira aku akan mati. Tapi, begitu aku bangun aku mendapati bahwa aku menjadi sekecil ini. Orang-orang tidak ada yang mau mempercayaiku kalau aku ini Pangeran Shinichi," ujarnya sedih.

Kaito menepuk bahu Shinichi. "Wah, parah sekali,… aku turut menyesal,"

"Dan sekarang aku tidak bisa memberi tahu kepada semua orang di istana kalau ada sekelompok orang yang mencoba mengambil alih kerajaan," ujar Shinichi sedih. Tiba-tiba, Shinichi mendapat sebuah ide… sebuah ide gila yang kemudian ia ceritakan pada Kaito.

"Ah, aku punya ide!" katanya tiba-tiba. Kaito tentu saja terkejut dengan perubahan raut wajah Shinichi.

"Mereka menyangka kalau aku ini mati. Kaito, kamu pergi ke kerajaan dan berpura-pura sebagai aku!"

"Ma-mana bisa aku seperti itu, Pangeran!" Kaito masih terkejut dengan ide Shinichi. Berpura-pura menjadi pangeran dan tinggal di istana? Bisa-bisa ia ditangkap dan dijebloskan ke dalam penjara. Atau lebih parahnya lagi, hukuman mati.

"Dengar baik-baik! Mereka mengira aku sudah mati! Jika Shinichi muncul di istana, rencana mereka tidak akan berjalan! Jadi, kamu berpura-puralah menjadi aku selama di kerajaan! Bersikaplah normal supaya tidak ada yang curiga,"

"Tapi, aku mana bisa seperti itu… aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjadi pangeran,"

"Aku akan mengajarimu. Kamu cukup berpura-pura menjadi aku dan perhatikan agar tidak ada anggota istana yang celaka,"

Kaito berpikir sejenak, "Tampaknya tidak begitu sulit,…"

"Terima kasih! Aku bergantung padamu!" Shinichi berterima kasih kepada Kaito sambil menepuk bahunya. Lalu mereka berdua melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan mengajariku?" Kaito bertanya kembali.

"Pagi ini, aku akan memberi tahumu apa saja yang kamu perlukan untuk menjadi seorang pangeran,"

"Baiklah, akan kulakukan demi teman. Lagipula kamu juga mau membantuku dengan mempekerjakanku di istana nanti. Jadi, kita sepakat?"

"Sepakat,"

Keduanya bersalaman dan melanjutkan obrolan mereka sambil memakan roti di bawah sinar rembulan. Membicarakan apa yang mereka harus lakukan keesokan paginya…

**TBC**

_._

_._

_._

_Horeeee chapter 2 selesai! 8D Shinichi mengecil~ Setelah ini anggota kerajaan akan mencari-cari ke mana Pangeran Shinichi pergi. Dan latihan untuk menjadi pangeran untuk Kaito akan dimulai. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya…? Dundundun… tetap ituti kelanjutannya di The Prince and the Pauper versi DC/MK versi Fura-Ai (lol versinya dua kali)_

_Review plz?_


End file.
